ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
6 New BeetleBorgs transcript
Announcer: "Coming up and premiering on BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast." Flabber (voice-over): "Now that Drew, Jo, Roland, Josh and Katie are all grown up and married to their loved 1s, they transfer they're powers to their own sons and daughters." Ethan: "I wish to become the Blue Alpha BeetleBorg." Sofia: "I wish to become the Red Omega BeetleBorg." Skylar: "I wish to become the Purple Delta BeetleBorg." Toby: "I wish to become the Green Gamma BeetleBorg Lucas: "I wish to become the Silver Beta BeetleBorg." Becky: "And I wish to become the Pink Sigma BeetleBorg." Flabber: "Okay, you got your wishes." Flabber (voice-over): "But when a new team of super villains called the Immortals show up," Razor: "Go out there and send out a giant monster to terrorize all of Charterville." Darkstorm: "Yes, Master of Evilness." Flabber: "Will the 6 kids ever be able to keep control of their super powers? find out, on BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast, next." The Theme Song Intro Years have passed and here they are now grown up and married raising kids of their own who wish to go Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast (continued) then they went right inside Hillhurst Mansion spoke to Flabber and got their wish and right now they're Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast Scene 1: Zoom Comics Ethan: "Mom, Dad, how did you guys, Aunt Jo, Uncle Roland and Josh get to be a team?" Drew: "Well, Ethan, it all began right when me, your mother, Aunt Jo, Uncle Roland and Josh got BeetleBorgs comic magazines from this comic shop, we released Flabber from the pipe organ in the Hillhurst Mansion, I became the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg, then later, the Chromium Gold BeetleBorg, your Aunt Jo became the Red Striker BeetleBorg, then later, the Platinum Purple BeetleBorg, your Uncle Roland became the Green Hunter BeetleBorg, then later, the Titanium Silver BeetleBorg, Josh became the White Blaster BeetleBorg, then later, the Sparkling Blue BeetleBorg and your mother beceame the Pink Laser BeetleBorg, then later, the Sparkling Red BeetleBorg, then we defeated the Magnavores and later, the Crustaceans, and sent them right back in the comic pages." Sofia: "Wow, that's super thrilling." Katie: "That's exactly right, so right now, we're letting you get your wishes from Flabber at the Hillhurst Mansion." Skylar: "Hey, you guys, look at these new BeetleBorgs comic magazines." Ethan: "Wow, he's super thrilling, I sure wish I was the Blue Alpha BeetleBorg." Ethan's dream sequence....... Nano: "Help, somebody save me from this giant monster!" Ethan/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: "Hang in there, Nano, I'll keep you away from him." Ethan/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: (activating his Alpha Drill) "Hiyah, hiyah!" The Alpha Drill sends the giant monster right back in the comic pages. End Ethan's dream sequence........ Sofia: "I sure wish I was the Red Omega BeetleBorg." Sofia's dream sequence.......... Sofia/Red Omega BeetleBorg: "My Omega Blaster will take you down!" Sofia/Red Omega BeetleBorg: (activating the Omega Blaster) "Hiyah, Hiyah!" The Omega Blaster defeats the enemies. End Sofia's dream sequence........... Skylar: "I sure wish I was the Purple Delta BeetleBorg." Skylar's dream sequence......... Skylar/Purple Delta BeetleBorg: "Never fear, citizens, I'm here to save all of you." End Skylar's dream sequence........ Toby: "I sure wish I was the Green Gamma BeetleBorg." Toby's dream sequence........... Toby/Green Gamma BeetleBorg: "Not so fast, you're going down!" End Toby's dream sequence....... Lucas: "I sure wish I was the SIlver Beta BeetleBorg." Lucas' dream sequence.......... Lucas/Silver Beta BeetleBorg: "Unhand those groceries, you fiends!" Darkstorm: "Try and catch us if you can." End Lucas' dream sequence........... Kathy: "I sure wish I was the Pink Sigma BeetleBorg." Kathy's dream sequence......... Kathy/Pink Sigma BeetleBorg: "I got you now, Immortals!" End Kathy's dream sequence......... Toby: "So, Uncle Drew, Aunt Katie, where did you get your wishes to become BeetleBorgs in the 1st place?" Drew: "All you kids need to do is go right down to the Hillhurst Mansion and Flabber can grant your wishes." Sofia: "Okay, thanks a bunch." The 6 young kids walk around outta Zoom Comics and on their way to the Hillhurst Mansion. Scene 1: The Hillhurst Mansion Ethan: "This place doesn't look too spooky for any of us." Toby: "Let's go right in there." The 6 young kids enter the Hillhurst Mansion. Flabber: "Hey, who do we got here?" Mums: "You remind all of us of your parents when they became BeetleBorgs themselves." Flabber: "What do you kids wish to be?" Sophia: "We really wish to be Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs, please." Flabber: "Okay, tell me what you really want." Ethan: "I wish to become the Blue Alpha BeetleBorg." Sofia: "I wish to become the Red Omega BeetleBorg." Skylar: "I wish to become the Purple Delta BeetleBorg." Toby: "I wish to become the Green Gamma BeetleBorg Lucas: "I wish to become the Silver Beta BeetleBorg." Becky: "And I wish to become the Pink Sigma BeetleBorg." Flabber: "Okay, you got your wishes." Flabber grants the 6 young kids' wishes and turns them into the 6 Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs. Ethan/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: "Wow, I'm the Blue Alpha BeetleBorg, I got the Alpha Drill." Sofia/Red Omega BeetleBorg: "And I'm the Red Omega BeetleBorg, I got the Omega Blaster." Skylar/Purple Delta BeetleBorg: "Look at me, I'm the Purple Delta BeetleBorg, I got the Delta Blade." Toby/Green Gamma BeetleBorg: "I'm the Green Gamma BeetleBorg, I got the Gamma Claw." Lucas/Silver Beta BeetleBorg: "And I'm the Silver Beta BeetleBorg, I got the Beta Gun." Becky/Pink Sigma BeetleBorg: "Don't forget about me, I'm the Pink Sigma BeetleBorg, I got the Sigma Sword." Flabber: "Now you'll all have all of the good super powers and weapons." Ethan/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: "Wait, if we became the Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs, then that means-" They realize that the Immortal Villains have just came right outta the comic pages. Toby/Green Gamma BeetleBorg: "Uh oh, that means the Immortals have just came right outta the comic pages." Outside the Charterville city streets Darkstorm: "Boy, is Razor gonna be surprised about this." Category:BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast season 1 transcripts Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs